ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Salute Your Shorts: The Motion Picture
Salute Your Shorts: The Motion Picture is to be an upcoming sequel reboot movie airing on Nickelodeon on July 12, 2019, starring Kirk Baily, Megan Berwick, Michael Bower, Venus DeMilo Thomas, Trevor Eyster, Heidi Lucas, Erik MacArthur, Blake Soper, Danny Cooksey, Gavin Lewis, Scarlett Estevaz, Zachary Gordon, Francesca Capaldi, Aiden Lewandowski, Bailee Madison, Jet Jurgensmeyer and also starring Tim Curry as Jack Gankerton. Plot Summary Camp Anawanna is about to celebrate its 47th anniversary, but an evil land owner named Jack Gankerton wants to buy Camp Anawanna and destroy it. Donkeylips (who's the new camp counsler) finds this out and gets a hold of Dina, ZZ, Telly, Michael, Pinksy, Sponge and Budnick, who are deeply shocked like he is and they're now helping to fight to save their camping place. But when their retired camp counselor, Ug begins getting involved, they all save Camp Anawanna and a new group of 7 campers arrive. Careers in Camp Anawanna * Donkeylips is a camp counselor. * ZZ is a park ranger. * Michael is Camp Anawanna's custodian. * Dr. Kahn's voice can still be heard just like in the original classic series. * Dina is Camp Anawanna's nurse. * Sponge is the cashier at the Camp Anawanna dining hall. * Telly is the lunch lady at the Camp Anawanna dining hall. * Pinsky is a mail carrier. * Budnick is the cook and baker at the Camp Anawanna dining hall. Cast Members * Kirk Baily as Kevin "Ug" Lee (retired from counseling at Camp Anawanna) * Megan Berwick as ZZ Ziff (the new park ranger at Camp Anawanna, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh's character, Mona Tibbs respectively) * Michael Bower as Eddie "Donkeylips" Gelfen (the new camp counsler at Camp Anawanna) * Venus DeMilo Thomas as Telly Radford (the new lunch lady at the Camp Anawanna dining hall) * Trevor Eyster as Eugene "Sponge" Harris (the new cashier at the Camp Anawanna dining hall) * Heidi Lucas as Dina Alexander (the new nurse at Camp Anawanna) * Erik MacArthur as Michael Stein (the new custodian of Camp Anawanna) * Blake Soper as Ronald "Ronnie" Pinsky (the new mail carrier of Camp Anawanna, also replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh's character, Mona Tibbs respectively) * Danny Cooksey as Robert "Bobby" Budnick (the new cook and baker at the Camp Anawanna dining hall) * Gavin Lewis as Felix Jefferson * Scarlett Estevaz as Felicia Jones * Zachary Gordon as Toby Johansson * Francesca Capaldi as Katrina Lawson * Aiden Lewandowski as Carl Johnson * Bailee Madison as Olivia Katzenberg * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Alan Adamson * Tim Curry as Jack Gankerton Theme Song Lyrics in Upcoming Movie Felix: Reveille On Bugle Music In Background All 7 New Campers: We run, we jump, we swim and play we row and go on trips but the things that last forever are our dear friendships Music Plays Donkeylips: Camp Anawanna Felicia: we hold you in our hearts Felix: and when we think about you Toby: it makes me wanna fart Of Laughter Donkeylips: "It's I hope we never part, now get it right or pay the price!" Music Plays Again Katrina: now we will share a life time of the fondest memories Carl: by the lake of Anawanna Olivia: set in the old pine trees Alan: Camp Anawanna Toby: we hold you in our hearts Donkeylips: and when we think Toby: about you Felix: "This thing came apart." All 7 New Campers and Donkeylips: "Think Anawanna-Wanna, speak Anawanna-Wanna, live Anawanna-Wanna, ugh!" Transcripts * Salute Your Shorts: The Motion Picture teaser trailer transcript * Salute Your Shorts: The Motion Picture trailer transcript * Salute Your Shorts: The Motion Picture transcript Category:Salute Your Shorts Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Films Category:Movies